


Swimming Lessons

by necessitas



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, swimming lessons, tek bölümlük, yüzme dersi, Çeviri
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necessitas/pseuds/necessitas
Summary: Lukas, Philip'in yüzemediğini fark ettikten sonra, ona öğretmeye karar verir. Philip isteksizcede olsa, ve yalnızca Lukas'ı baksır içinde görmek için, kabul eder.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Swimming Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740420) by [heroicclarke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroicclarke/pseuds/heroicclarke). 



"Bana yüzmeyi öğretmek için ihtiyaç duyduğun giyecek miktarını gözümde fazla büyütmüşüm," Lukas pantolonunu yalpalayarak çıkarırken Philip söyledi.

"Ne kadar çok şey çıkarttığımı görmek istemeni hafife alıyorsun," Lukas terslendi, vurmayı da eksik bırakmadı.

Açıklamaya katlanmak ya da bu ifadeyi reddetmek istemeyerek, Philip gölün kum kıyısına bacak bacak üstüne atarak ve altındaki suya bakarak oturdu. Su sakin ve yardımsever görünüyordu. Gabe suyu çok seviyordu, ve Lukas da öyle, bu belliydi. Neden Philip kendini bir adım atmaya ikna edemiyordu?

"Bunu kabul ettin, Philip, hadi gidelim." Lukas, diz çökmüş suyun içinde duruyordu, solgun yazın sıcak esintisinde hafifçe titriyordu.

"Sana söyledim, bütün zaman boyunca yanında olacağım," Philip'e doğru suda yürürken Lukas'ın sesi daha yumuşaktı.

Philip gözlerini onun gözleri ile buluşturmadı. Lukas'ın ona nasıl yüzmesi gerektiğini öğretmesine izin vermişti. Sadece o an aslında korkunç olacağını fark etmedi.

"Sana bunu yapmanı söylerken lütfen diyeceğimi hiç düşünmemiştim, ama lütfen kıyafetlerini çıkar."

Philip acayip sakin sudan gözlerini ayırdı ve Lukas'a baktı. Uzun boylu sarışın sudaki elleri ile dalgacıklar ile desenler yapıyordu. Gerçekten o kadar korkutucu görünmüyordu. İç çekerek, Philip ayağa kalktı ve gömleğini çıkardı. Lukas'ın gömleği yanına fırlattı.

"Beni oraya gelip senin için yapmaya zorlama," Lukas ona doğru adım atarak, alay etti.

"Tamam, tamam, bu kadar istekli davranma," Philip'in yüzünde sonunda bir gülümseme çatlak verdi, ayakkabılarını çözmek için aşağı doğru eğildi ve onları çıkardı.

Philip olağanüstü yavaş ilerlediğini biliyordu. Buna engel olamıyordu. Suya girme düşüncesi, bir yıl önce şehirdeki okulunda kendini ortaya çıkardığı zamandaki gibi onu korkuttu. Ayağa kalktı, aniden bir sarılma ile kuşatıldı. 

"Korktuğunu biliyorum. Pek çok konuda bende korkuyorum. Onlarla yüzleşince onların daha iyi olduğunu buldum," Lukas onun kulağına fısıldıyordu. "Bunu seninle tanıştığımda öğrendim."

Philip iç geçirdi ve kemerini gevşetti, "Her zaman beni bu 'seni seviyorum' ile olan eşanlamlı sözcüklerle vuruyorsun."

Pantolonunu attı ve su kenarına yürüdü, ayak parmakları neredeyse suya değiyor iken kumda dikiliyordu. Lukas onun arkasında durdu, dört gözle onu izliyordu. Philip parmaklarını Lukas'ınkine bağladı ve derin bir nefes aldı. İlk adım ve sonra diğeri. Çok değildi, ama bir başlangıçtı. Su serin ve taze hissettiriyordu. Altındaki kum yumuşak ve süngerimsiydi.

"Seni biraz daha derine götüreceğim, tamam mı?" Lukas hala elini tutarken söyledi. "Uzaklaşmayacağız. Daima ayakta kalacaksın, ben de hep yanındayım." 

"Tamam." Philip titrek bir nefes aldı ve bir kaç adım daha yürüdü.

Su ayak bileklerine tırmandı. Küçük minörleri ve çimen parçalarını görebiliyordu ve hareket ettikçe etraflarında yüzen sopalarla doluydu. Çamur ayak parmakları arasında sızdı, aslında tatmin edici bir histi. Philip'in kıyı şeridine geri dönmesini engelleyen tek şey Lukas'ın sıcak eli ve gitmesine izin vermeyeceğine dair sözüydü. 

Yakında su bel derinliğindeydi. Su ne kadar derin olursa, nefesleri de o kadar sığlaşıyordu. Philip'in tutumu sıklaşıyordu, ve Lukas elini rahatlıkla sıktı.

"Şimdi suyun göğsüne kadar yükselmesi için dizlerini eğmeni istiyorum. Hiçbir şey olmayacak, sadece suya batmış olacaksın, tamam mı? Ben tam buradayım." 

Philip dizlerini yavaşça eğdi, soğuk suyun yükseldiğini hissetti ve vücudunun çoğunu kapladı. Sonunda yalnızca boynu ve başı suyun üstündeydi.

"İyi, iyi, bu harika," Lukas, Philip'in tutunması için diğer elini uzatarak haykırdı. "Şimdi sırt üstü yatmanı istiyorum. Su seni su yüzeyinde tutacak. Kıvranma veya tekme atma, sadece hareketsiz kal ve böylelikle suyun üzerinde kalırsın."

Philip'in kalbi bir kayalık gibi battı. Korktuğu şey buydu. Korkarak ayaklarını zeminden ayırdı ve vücudunun suyun merhametinde olmasına izin verdi. Bu gölette akıntı olmadığını ve kolayca ayağa kalkabileceğini biliyordu. Ama yine de korkuyordu. Hareket etmediğinde Lukas konuştu.

"Sadece izle, tamam mı?" Lukas, Philip'in ellerinden birisini bıraktı ve suya yaslandı. Kafası suyun üstünde kaldı ve ayağı birkaç metre uzağa fırladı. O hala, hala mükemmeldi. Birkaç saniye sonra ayaklarını geri çekti ve ayağa kalktı. 

"Senin sıran. Geriye yaslanıp ayağını yukarı kaldır. Ellerimi hep altına tutacağım. Kafanı suyun üstünde tutabileceğini düşünmüyorsan, sadece ayağa kalk. Bunu yapabilirsin."

Philip, Lukas'ın korkularıyla yüzleştiği konusunda daha önce söylediği şeyi hatırladı. Philip geriye yaslandı ve ayaklarını yerden kaldırdı. Gerçekten işe yarıyordu! Ama uzun sürmedi, Philip'in kafası suyun altına sarktı ve ağzı suyla doldu. Ayakları tekrar yeri bulana kadar geçici bir an için vücudu battı. Kendini itti ve suyun üzerinde durdu, ağır nefes aldı ve sudan ötürü öksürdü.

"Sorun değil, iyisin," Lukas sırtını ovuşturdu. "Sadece sakin olduğuna emin ol ve suyun seni yukarıda tuttuğundan emin ol. Tekrar denemek ister misin? Yapmana gerek yok. Kır bisikletimden düştüğüm ilk zamanı hatırlıyorum. Geri dönmek istemiyordum. Bunun tekrar olacağından korktum-" 

Philip onu bir öpücükle yarıda kesti.

"Ama eğer geri dönmeseydin asla erkek arkadaşım olmazdın," Philip, geri çekilirken gülümseyerek ona söyledi.

Philip suya kendini geri iterken Lukas kızardı. Philip tekrar denedi, geriye yaslandı ve suyun kendisini yüzeyde tutmasını sağladı. Lukas'ın ellerinin sırtını tuttuğunu hissediyordu. Dokunuşu nazik ve rahattı.

"Yapıyorum," Philip kahkahayla kollarını yanlara doğru uzatarak söyledi. Suyun üstünde durduğu birkaç saniye sonra, Philip ayağını geri indirdi ve ayağa kalktı. Su artık o kadar tehditkar görünmüyordu. Sakin durgunluk artık içindeki tehlikeleri gizlemek için akıllıca bir cephe gibi durmuyordu.

"Gerçek yüzmeyi denemek için hazır mısın?" Lukas deneme amaçlı sordu. "Bugün hazır değilsen, anlarım."

"Hayır, denemek istiyorum."Philip konuştuğunda Lukas'ın yüzü heyecanla aydınlandı.

"Önce beni izlemeni istiyorum, seni bırakacağım, tamam mı? Hemen döneceğim."

Lukas Philip'in elini bırakıp suya battı. Kollarını kulaçladı ve bacaklarını tekmeledi, bu da onu ileri götürdü. Kendisinin ve Gabe'nin birlikte izlediği bir filmi hatırlatarak, Philip'in çevresinde birkaç kez yüzdü. Diş? Hayır. Isırık? Hayır. Çene? Evet.

Sonunda Lukas dönmeyi bıraktı ve tekrar kalktı, "Bak, bütün zaman boyunca sığ kesiminde olacaksın. Kollarını benim yaptığım gibi, sadece kulaç at. Arkandaki suyu itmek için ellerini kullan. Bacaklarınla tekmele, daha hızlı hareket edersin. İlk önce korkunç görünüyor çünkü yüzün suyun içinde oluyor, ancak nefes alabilmek için başını yana çevir. Hepsini anladın mı?"

"Evet, kollarınla kulaçla, bacaklarla tekmele, yandan nefes al." Philip derin bir nefes aldı, adrenalinin acelesi onu devam ettirdi. 

"Sürekli yanında olacağım, bu yüzden bana ihtiyacın olursa bana tutunman yeterli," Lukas Philip'in hissettiği kadar endişeli görünüyordu.

Philip suya çömelip kollarıyla kulaç attı. Bir kere ilerlediğinde, bacaklarını tekmelemeye başladı. Birkaç saniye sonra, Philip göğsünde darlık hissetti. Nasıl nefes alması gerekiyordu? Yandan mı? Hayır, kolu oradaydı, bu sadece suyu ağzına ittirirdi. Darlığın dahada darlandığını hissetti, Philip kolunu yanına uzattı, Lukas'ın bacağına çarptı. Hemen Lukas onu kollarının altından tutup sudan çekti.

Öksürerek, Philip onun koynuna baktı. "Nasıl nefes alacağımı unuttum."

"Seni ilk öptüğümde ben de öyleydim," Lukas, Philip'in saçlarını gözlerinden çıkarırken sırıttı.

Philip başını salladı ve ona su sıçrattı, "Seni aptal."

"Evet, nasıl nefes alıp verileceğini unutan sensin, ama ben aptalım," Lukas onu geri ittirirken güldü.

"Hey, hala bunda yeniyim!" Philip, Lukas'ı hafifçe ittirerek protesto etti.

"Ben de bunda yeniyim," Lukas üstüne Philip'i çekerek suya oturdu. Lukas dudaklarını bir araya getirmeden önce birkaç dakika gözlerine baktı. Öpücük yumuşak ve yavaştı. Hafif göl suyu tadı vardı, ama ikisi de umursamadı. İkisi de, günün yüzme dersinin bittiğini biliyordu.

"Yeni olabilirsin, ama oldukça iyisin," Philip başka bir öpücük verirken sırıttı.

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3 yazarı heroicclarke'ın "Swimming Lessons" adlı Philkas hakkında yazdığı tek bölümlük hikayenin, Türkçe'ye çevirisidir.  
> Wattpad'ten bir takipçimin isteği üzerine çevirdiğim bir çifttir. Beni wattpad'ten takip etmek isterseniz: @famamoira ve @necessitas olarak iki hesabımdan da takip edebilirsiniz :)


End file.
